Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga (うずまきヒナタ, Uzumaki Hinata, née Hyūga (日向)) jest członkiem klanu Hyūga z Konohagakure. Będąca z łagodnym usposobieniem, Hinata stara się wyrazić siebie lub pojawiaja się konfrontacyjna. Cechy, które spowodowały jej dorastanie wraz z rodziną, którzy byli przekonani o tym, że nie na daje się na pozycję spatkowierczyni klanu. Z obserwacji Naruto, Hinata znajdzie zarówno przykład do naśladowania, aby być bardziej asertywna, siebie akceptować. Z drużyny Kurenai, ma na celu stać się silniejsza, żeby zdobyć i być godną uwagi Naruto. Osobowość Wygląd Jako Hyūga, Hinata posiada Byakugana, dając jej bezbarwne białe oczy (anime przedstawia je z odcieniami lawendy). Ma ciemnoniebieskie włosy, które trzyma w różnym kolorze: w części I włosy są krótkie, utrzymywane tuż nad jej czubkiem, a podbródkowe pasemka obramowują jej twarz; w części II jej włosy sięgają do dolnej części pleców, a pasma ramek rosną do ramion; w Ostatni, jej włosy sięgają poza biodra. W wieku dorosłym związała włosy w kucyk; później jednak ułożyłaby się w styl boba sięgający jej ramion. W części II Hinata opracowała wyraźnie bardziej kształtną figurę. Jako dorosła kobieta została uznana za bardzo piękną przez Naruto i Toneriego Ōtsutsukiego. Hinata w pierwszej serii.png|Hinata w części I. Hinata w drugiej serii.png|Hinata w części II. Hinata podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Hinata podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. W części I Hinata zwykle nosi kremową kurtkę z kapturem z symbolem ognia na górnych rękawach i futrem wokół mankietów i rąbka. Wraz z tym nosi granatowe spodnie i utrzymuje na czole ochraniacz na czole. W części II zakłada luźną, lawendową i kremową kurtkę z kapturem z lawendowymi mankietami na siateczkowej zbroi. Nosi również granatowe spodnie, czarne sandały na niskim obcasie i zmienia materiał z jej ochraniacza na czoło z niebieskiego na czarny. Hinata przełącza się na standardową kamizelkę Konohy i różne ubrania podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, choć wydaje się, że podczas noszenia jej nie używa ochraniacza na czoło. Wygląd Hinaty.png|Hinata w filmie Ostatni. Hinata po czwartej wojnie shinobi.jpg|Hinata w filmie Boruto. W Ostatni, strój misyjny Hinaty to lekka, lawendowa bluzka w stylu kimonowym z pionowymi liniami, wiązana z ciemno-fioletowym obi wokół talii. Nosi parę krótkich granatowych szortów z pończochami na wysokości uda i zmieniła zwykłe sandały ninja w czarne buty na wysokim obcasie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jej strój jest zauważalnie bardziej dopasowany do sylwetki i mniej konserwatywny niż poprzednio. Zaczyna wcale nie nosić ochraniacza na czoło. Jej stroje stają się bardziej różnorodne, zmieniają się, by dopasować się do okazji lub po prostu są bardziej swobodne niż jej wcześniejsze stroje. Podczas jej przymusowego ślubu z Tonerim miała na sobie szeroki czarny i szary top z szarą szarfą wokół talii. Pod jej obrzędowym strojem były krótkie, bufiaste spodnie z czarnymi, koronkowymi skarpetami i sandałami. Miała na sobie czarny turban z czarną i jasnożółtą zasłoną oraz żółte kolczyki z półksiężycem. Podczas swojego ślubu z Naruto nosiła tradycyjne białe kimono i miała kwiat we włosach. W filmie "Naruto" Boruto konsekwentnie nosi jasnofioletową marynarkę z krótkim rękawem, białą koszulę z długimi rękawami i dwoma różowymi paskami pod spodem, jasnobrązowe szorty i fioletowe buty z odkrytymi palcami. W mandze Boruto, Hinata ma naszyjnik z symbolem Uzumaki. Umiejętności Fizyczna Sprawność Byakugan Taijutsu Biografia Przeszłość Prolog — Kraj Fal Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Poszukiwania Bikōchū Misja Prowadzenia Studentów Akademii Misja Przechwycenia Gosunkugi Misja Wykopania Pochowanego Złota Misja Eskortowania Handlarzy Misja Poszukiwania Lady Daimyō Misja Pomocy Sunagakure Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina Szczyt Pięciu Kage Moc Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie Ostatni Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Sasuke Shinden: Księga Wschodu Słońca Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Szkolna Wycieczka Ukończenie Szkoły Misja Geninów Przeciwko Momoshiki W Innych Mediach Filmy Film Więzi Wola Ognia nadal płonie Więzienie Krwi Droga do ninja Gry Ciekawostki * Imię Hinata oznacza „słoneczne miejsce”. Może być napisane dokładnie tymi samymi kanji, co jej nazwisko, Hyūga (日向). * Pomimo małego czasu występu Hinaty w anime, w porównaniu do pozostałych członków Jedenastki Konohy, Hinata jest popularna w ankietach dot. najpopularniejszych postaci Naruto, często mieszcząc się w pierwszej dziesiątce. Za pierwszym razem została umieszczona na 10. miejscu, 6. miejsce zajęła w drugiej i trzeciej ankiecie, w czwartej była na 12. miejscu, w piątej na 9., a w szóstej na 13. W Ameryce w 2010 roku „Good Guys” przeprowadziło ankietę, w której Hinata zajęła trzecie miejsce, uzyskując 11% głosów, rywalizując o drugie z Shikamaru, który zdobył 12%. W dodatku ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531. rozdziałem mangi) umieścił Hinatę na 10. miejscu, przewyższając Sakurę ilością 399 głosów. * Hinata jest grywalną postacią w większości gier wideo o Naruto. W późniejszych grach z serii Clash of Ninja jest również grywalna w „przebudzonej” formie. W tej postaci jej ubrania są podobne do tych, które nosiła na sobie podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, choć sama rozgrywka nie jest oparta na tych wydarzeniach. Przebudzona Hinata ma osobowość podobną do Nejiego: podczas egzaminu na chūnina jest arogancka, a jej przeciwnikom ciężko jest ją pokonać. Mówi o chlubie mocy głównej gałęzi rodu Hyūga. W tej formie może również korzystać z jutsu Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. W Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Przebudzona Hinata może być używana w środku bitwy, by aktywować jej Byakugana. W poprzednich grach ta forma musiała być specjalnie wybrana podczas wyboru postaci. * Pomimo że nie jest główną bohaterką serii, w czasie wywiadu w 2010 roku Kishimoto stwierdził, że Hinata stanie się lepszą heroiną od Sakury. **To zostaje przedłużone w omake’u odcinka 165, gdzie Sakura oskarża Hinatę o próbę stania się większą bohaterką niż ona, z powodu niezwykłej popularności, co Sakura błędnie odebrała. * Hobby Hinaty to prasowanie kwiatów. * Hinata ukończyła 33 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 10 rangi D, 14 rangi C, 8 rangi B, 1 rangi A, 0 rangi S. Ulubionym wyrażeniem Hinaty jest „pewność siebie” (自信, jishin). * Hinata chce rewanżu z jej kuzynem, Nejim, który będzie oglądał jej ojciec, Hiashi. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Hinaty są zensai i cynamonowe rolki, nie lubi natomiast krabów i krewetek. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Hyūga Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki Kategoria:Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi